Black Rose
by Severus Lucius Snape
Summary: Why don't you believe me?" "Because this isn't real; we can't feel this when we aren't alive!" Risika and Aubrey. Mysterious no longer


Black Rose

The cold had closed in only just a day ago, but it felt like it was in dead January. A blond haired, violet eyed vampire female had been tailing her for a while and it was beginning to grate on her last nerves. 

Risika quickly turned down a dark alleyway in hopes of losing the ditz following her. She turned this way and that way just to lose her. But, the vampire kept coming back after a minute. So, finally, Risika turned around and said, "Got a problem?"

"I'm not the one with the problem," she replied.

"Who are you?"

"The name's Jewel. Aubrey sent me." Risika had never actually known how haunting those words were until she became the hunted. 

"Why?" Risika asked simply.

The blond head smiled. Then, she lunged. Risika, who had Aubrey's blood, barely dodged.

"Why did you try that?"

"You make such an easy target," Jewel replied simply.

"You are sadly mistaken if you think that," Risika said softly.

"And why is that?"

"I have Aubrey's blood."

"I don't care; I will win," Jewel arrogantly replied. 

Risika took out a simple knife and lunged. She hit Jewel right in the stomach! The blade was not human made so Jewel did not heal quickly. But despite of her pain, Jewel threw herself at Risika again. Risika dodged once more and caught Jewel with the blade in the back. Jewel screamed in pain.

"This is no ordinary blade. Where did you get that?" Jewel gasped through the unbearable pain.

"I took it from Aubrey when I beat him in the fight we had," Risika replied.

Jewel threw herself at Risika again, this time hitting Risika and knocking her to the ground. Risika dropped the knife. Jewel tried to retrieve it but Risika got there first. Jewel took another lunge at Risika and missed. Risika raised the knife and struck Jewel in the ribs this time. Jewel doubled up and fell to the ground. Her blood was pouring all over the ground and she was wailing in pain. She tried to get up but fell back down from all the pain.

"Get up!" Risika ordered.

"Get up now!" Risika ordered again.

"If you do not get up I will be forced to kill you," Risika told her.

"Kill me," the lesser vampire softly replied.

Risika bent down and picked up Jewel by the collar. She lifted Jewel's head back and sank her dagger into Jewel's neck. After a few seconds Jewel went limp and cold, dead blood oozing out of her; she was dead. 

                 ~*~

The very next day Risika ran into another of Aubrey's fledglings. This time it was a male. His name was Kent. Aubrey had sent him to kill Her, again. She realized that he was following her. 

Tired of the repeated attempts, she flung around and snapped, "What do you want?"

"Aubrey sent me," Kent replied.

"For what purpose?" She spat.

"He sent me to kill you," replied Kent significantly.

The battle was on. Risika pulled out the knife that she took from Aubrey. Kent lunged at her barely missing her. She then turned and struck him in the shoulder. He wailed in pain. When he regained his balance he lunged again at Risika this time hitting her square in the chin with his fist. She stumbled backward a ways then threw herself at her foe with the knife aimed for his chest. He jumped and she caught him on his other shoulder. Blood poured from both shoulders. After seeing this with satisfaction, Risika turned and flung the knife toward his chest again. This time she hit him. He fell to the ground screaming bloody murder. Risika, whose ears were sensitive that day, got tired of the screams and picked Kent up. She pulled his head back and sank her dagger into his throat. 

"Shut up," she commanded forcefully. 

 Within a few seconds Kent went limp and very cold.

~*~

The following week Risika met Aubrey. This had been the first time they had met since their last battle. 

"I see you have become much more powerful with my blood running in your veins, Risika," Aubrey said.

"Yes I have, Aubrey," Risika replied. "What do you want now, Aubrey?"

"I just want another challenge, that's all," Aubrey replied.

"Why, you'll just lose again," the smaller, slighter built female simply said to the one vampire she hated more than her maker. 

"You do not know that Risika. See I have become stronger also," Aubrey replied.

"You want to fight let's fight," Risika said approvingly.

Risika pulled out her knife. Aubrey looked at it wearily. He remembered what happened last time. He lashed out with his mind at Risika's hand trying to make her drop the knife. Risika lashed out at his power and stopped it before it could hit her hand. Then, Aubrey lunged forward. He reached out for the knife but Risika was too quick to action and he missed. She turned and struck him in the back. He wailed in pain; when he regained his state of mind, he lunged at Risika again. Risika jumped out of the way and Aubrey fell to the ground. Risika jumped on him then put the knife up to his neck. She used the dull side to trace the scar she had left on his left arm. Aubrey tried to lash out at her with his mind but Risika was too powerful. She broke into his mind and viciously attacked with hers. 

Aubrey was trying to put up his shields but Risika kept breaking through them. Finally, Aubrey got enough and used the remainder of his power to move himself somewhere else. This was the second time Risika had beaten Aubrey. 


End file.
